Space Love in a Space Kingdom
by Therealshepard
Summary: my first fic for those of us that wonder what would happen if maleshep met femshep!1! reviewers get free internet cookiez! :D


Chapter 1

M/F Shep

My name is Jane Shepard. I have silky mahogany locks and I'm very beautiful and toned. I work on a ship called the Normandy. Not much is known about my backstory but I know that evil alien warlords kidnapped me when I was little and then I escaped. They kidnapped me because I was so pretty and kind and had magical powers. The only thing I have from my past life is a silver locket that I keep on me at all times.

One day I was walking around Eden Prime when someone yelled stop. What I said. You are the lost space princess they said. I was so confused. What were they talking about? You carry the royal locket they said. I pulled out my locket. This locket? Yes it is the royal locket you are the only one who can wield its magic powers.

Amagawd! I said frighteningly. I knew I was special and destined for greatness. I immediately found my best friend and crewmate Ashley Williams. Oh my god Ashley I have so much to tell you. I said.

Sorry I was busy reading poetry by some guy you probably don't know him. Ashley Williams said. She's really smart even though she doesn't wear glasses. She went to space school. I have magic powers now girl I yelled. Come with me lets try them out. You may have powers but you've never been to space prom she said. Boy, was I mad. She knew I'd never been to space prom, but I forgave her anyways. We went outside and I found out I could fly and shoot lasers from my hand. I was the coolest girl in town! Then the guy who told me I was the lost space princess came up to me. He said princess Jane you need to come with me to your space kingdom.

Now I don't normally trust strange men unless they buy me a drink first but this guy was good looking so I said yes. We got on his space horse and flew to a planet called Tuchunka. It was really nice.

My space kingdom was the best! It had 84 pools, 128 rooms, a kitchen where I could have anything I wanted, and a huge closet for my clothes. It was the best! I was going down to dinner when my butler Tom announced Princess Jane Prince John is here to see you.

I gasped. Prince John was so handsome. He had sexy beard scruff and plain features so he could look like anyone hunky and masculine. He bowed to me. I am prince John Shepard he said. He was so polite! Here is my knight Kaiden Alenko. Kaiden was nice-looking too but I knew my heart lied with prince John. It's nice to see you princess he said. I curtsied it's nice to see you too. Tom said princess Liara is here also. Princess Liara came in and I immediately hated her. Her skin was weird and blue and who has blue skin? She said hello but I knew she was a hateful person. She was flirting with prince John but I could tell he was totally into me.

Finally we all had dinner. What a nice dinner prince Shepard said. A dinner such as this is like none I have ever had said Liara. True Lee this dinner is nice said Kaiden also. I really liked dinner too so I said so but not to Liara or Kaiden only John. This is truly the last supper said John. Through the whole dinner Kaiden was staring at me but I paid him no mind because I was destines to be with John. Finally Tom cleared all our plates away and we had to go to bed. But where would everyone sleep?11?

Everyone wanted to share a room with me but I said no because they were mostly aliens except Kaiden who was my friend. I looked at John you should stay with me he said. He is such a gentleman no other guy is as sweet as him. I gave Liara my best bitchy look because she wanted to be me and had to sleep alone. Better luck next time I said. I followed John up the stairs.

I went to the bathroom and put on my sexiest robe. I put my hair in a messy bun and I felt confident. I walked into my room and saw John lying on the bed. John? John I asked. He didn't move. Help I yelled. Somebody help because I knew prince John had been poisoned! I was also a doctor so I know these things.

It was Kaiden I know. He was jealous of us and put stuff in John's food. Liara came in with a thermometer around her neck because she is also a doctor but usually for aliens. I know how to fix him but we need a tooth from a dog. Tuchunka has lots of wild dogs I volunteered to get it. Put Kaiden in jail I said.

Ok everyone said we will put Kaiden in jail. But don't be too hard on him it's not his fault he is enraptured by my beauty and feminine ways. I went out to get a dog. Wait said Tom you cannot go without a weapon. Don't worry I said I am Princess Commander Jane Shepard. I am strong and beautiful and now I must complete my mission. Very well said Tom, here take this knife to protect yourself. Nuts to your knife! I said. I will kill this dog with my own hands!

TBC?


End file.
